I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tree transplanting apparatus and more particularly to a truck-mounted tree digging and loading mechanism which operates to position the tree's root ball at the forward end of the truck bed with the branches extending from the rear of the truck.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various forms of tree transplanting machines are known in the art. For example, in the Stocker U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,637 there is described a powered tree digging machine which is adapted to be mounted on the rear of a vehicle and which includes a plurality of reciprocally movable spades which are supported by a ring stand and guided in their travel by means of upright stanchions. The mechanism for driving the spades into the ground and for retracting them to their above-ground position includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders (two for each stanchion/blade combination) and disposed on the piston rods of the cylinders are pinion gears which cooperate with the gear teeth on racks formed on the stanchion and spades, respectively.
In operation, the operator positions the ring stand about the tree to be transplanted and then selectively operates the plural hydraulic cylinders which serve to drive the spades into the ground. The spades are curved in such a fashion that when forced into the ground, the root structure of the tree is severed and the spade segments meet to define a pod in which the root ball of the tree is disposed. Next, the user operates additional hydraulic cylinders which elevates the pod containing the tree and lays it on a truck bed in such a fashion that the pod and root ball is at the rear of the truck and the tree's branch structure extends over the vehicle's cab.
An important drawback inherent in the Stocker design is the fact that while the tree is being transported to a new location, its branches lay across the truck's cab. A such, for trees of a given maturity, this results in the branches being at a height which often exceeds road limitations. Where it is known that the route of travel will require the vehicle to pass under bridges, wires, and the like, it becomes necessary often to cut off or severely tie down the branches which usually causes breakage of said branches and could detract from the tree's ornamental appearance. The over-the-cab disposition of the tree branches also may obscure the driver's view. Trees that are transported with the branches laid over the cab usually extend more that three feet over the front bumper, which is illegal in most states. While it may be possible in some instances to tie down the tree branches so that existing height limitations will not be exceeded, this requires further manpower and effort and may also lead to undue damage to the tree being transported. The tree transplanting machine of the present invention obviates the foregoing problem.